Blessed
by ShaniaTwainrox74
Summary: Sequel to Amy and Ephram's Stay in the City! Concequences follow thier actions in Dever. Wut happens find out!
1. Sick?

First I wanna say if u haven't read Amy and Ephram's Stay in the City you need to. This is taking place right where it left off. I am so sorry I have taken so long to get this done and I'll be posting the sequel to Ephram's letter soon.  
  
-In The Car-  
  
"Um, Ephram what are we going to tell our parents?"  
  
"Nothing Amy, we don't need them to know we had sex" Ephram whispered.  
  
"I agree but what happens after? Are we just going to ignore the fact that we did it or what?" Amy questioned.  
  
"Amy if there is one thing we are going to do is that we aren't going to ignore the fact that we had sex. If we tell our parents we had sex they will kill us and we will be in even more trouble if they find out it was unprotected sex" Ephram explained.  
  
"I am still going to tell them we are together"  
  
"You should and it was about time you came to your sences and become my girlfriend" Ephram joked.  
  
"Hey!" Amy exclaimed and lightly punched Ephram's arm.  
  
"I'll see you in a few days. I have to spend some family time with my family but when school starts I am all yours but I'll call you every night" Ephram stated as her pulled into Amy's driveway.  
  
"You better, bye I love you" Amy said and quickly gave Ephram a kiss and got out of the car.  
  
"I love you to" Ephram called after her as she disappeared into the house.  
  
-10 Days Later-  
  
"Hey Ephram! Whats up Man?!" Wendell greeted Ephram as he walked upto Ephram who was putting stuff in his locker.  
  
"What do you think is up, it is the first day of school"  
  
"Yeah, I know wut you mean. Anyway I heard about you and Amy. So in that hotel room did she you know put out?"  
  
"Seriously Wendell you need to get a life. Plus has anyone told you that your perverted?"  
  
"Well you but that's all. So hows it going with you and Amy?" Wendell replied.  
  
"Pretty good except for the last couple days she hasn't been feeling very well" Ephram said with concern in his voice.  
  
"Chill man, I am sure it is just a cold or something. Nothing to worry about" Wendell assured Ephram.  
  
"Yeah, probably" Ephram nodded and spotted Amy at her locker. Then he added, " I'll see you late man, got to go talk to my girlfriend."  
  
Ephram walked over to Amy. "How you feeling today Grover?"  
  
"Not much better but I am sure it'll pass in a few days. No need to worry Ham"  
  
"yeah I guess, but promise me one thing" Ephram said.  
  
"Anything" Amy replied with a kiss.  
  
"that if your not feeling better in a couple weeks that you will go see my dad and see if he can give you something to make you feel better"  
  
"I promise. I hope it doesn't come to that though, I miss feeling good and making out with you" Amy whined.  
  
"I missed making out with you to. Well that was the bell I have to go to class. See you at lunch?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Defiantly" Amy said as the both headed different directions to their first class.  
  
That was the first Chapter what do you think? Please review. Oh and one last thing before u go on ur way I have a co-writer now that will be helping me with the fic..this chapter was all me but u will be reading some chaps by her! 


	2. The Doctors Visit

Chapter Two - The Doctor Visit  
  
As the weeks passed, Amy began to feel worse. She new she couldn't put it off any longer, and as she promised Ephram, she went to his father's office.  
  
Dr. Brown just stared at her for a while after she had explained to her grandmother, then him, why she was there. Of course, she left out the whole part of her and Ephram, but she explained how she had been feeling, and how she became worse and worse.  
  
He knew she left out something, so he began asking her what she had done in the past couple of weeks, and when had she started feeling sick. He kept asking her so many questions that she just wanted to stand up and walk straight out of there.  
  
But of course, she didn't, because she had promised Ephram, and she did actually want to know what was wrong.  
  
"Listen, Dr. Brown" she began, stopping him from asking anymore questions, "I just want to know what's wrong with me, and I know you don't need to know such personal questions like those. If there was anything to tell you, don't you think I already would have?"  
  
Amy then looked him in the eye, trying to hide her fright, her terror. She had thought of so many things that were wrong with her. She just hoped it was some sort of bug, and nothing else. There was nothing she feared more than having to tell her own father that she was sick, or even worse, pregnant.  
  
"All I'm saying is." Dr. Brown said, "Is that I need to know if you did anything, anything at all, to put yourself in such a condition, you need to tell me"  
  
"Alright, I understand that . . . Can we just get this over with?" she protested.  
  
Amy grew even more impatient as he started to 'look over' her. Even though her father was a doctor, she always hated them, and she wasn't too fond of Dr. Brown at the moment anyway.  
  
After a couple hours of just waiting, Dr. Brown finally told her she could leave, that he wanted her to come back in a few days or a week, which made her think it was just an excuse to pound the information out of Ephram. She said goodbye to her grandmother, but simply turned her back on Dr. Brown as he said his goodbyes.  
  
When she walked out of the old train station she saw Ephram sitting on the edge of the curb, just staring. She decided to surprise him, and she then snuck up behind him and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hello!" she said excitedly, "Prepare for a lecture of some sort tonight!" she joked  
  
"You told him?"  
  
"Of course not, but he was awfully suspicious!"  
  
"Figures!"  
  
They both laughed as Amy sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. He knew she really cared now, and for some reason, he still couldn't understand how she changed her mind. She hadn't even mentioned Colin in the passed weeks, which surprised him a lot, since before he was all she talked about. But he was happy no matter what, he had the only thing that Everwood gave him, and as he put his arm around her, he knew everything wasn't just good, it was amazing.  
  
~~~ A/N:  
  
Did ya like it? Any of you? I'm not as good as Shaniatwainrox74, am I? No, No, No! I'm not an evil ghost trying to take over her fanfic! Don't be silly! Oh, you weren't thinking that? Hmmm maybe it was just me! Anyway, this is my first time working with Leia on a fic, and I absolutely loved Ephram & Amy's Stay. Didn't you all? Okay, so you think I'm nuts now right? I should introduce myself already! Haha! I'm the co-writer Leia mentioned, my pen name is Marissa Barton! Hope you enjoyed my chapter! I like reviews A LOT!  
  
Ok hey guys I thought I would add alittle blurb of my own. Ok well I personally like this Chap. Anyway well it is news to me that both Amy and Ephram's Stay in the City and Blessed were both nominated! Woo hoo. Winners are chosen on the 29th. So I hope I win. I probably won't but hey at least I got a chance right! Though the awards aren't based on individual votes but from a panel of judges you should go nominate some fics! Everwood fics though. Lol here is the site 


	3. And So It Begins

Chapter Three- ".And so it begins."  
  
As soon as Dr. Brown got home he did exactly what Amy had thought he would. Dr. Brown came into the house and only paused to put his things down before he continued on his path towards Ephram's room. "Ephram!" Dr. Brown yelled.  
  
"What do you want?" Ephram hollered at his dad as he opened the door to his room.  
  
"You slept with Amy didn't you?"  
  
"No" Ephram lied.  
  
"Ephram the girls pregnant! And it is only been a week or so since she got morning sickness. I know it happened in Denver so don't lie to me"  
  
"Ok, fine we did it ok! You happy now? Why don't you go tell Dr. Abbott so you can ruin both Amy's and my life!"  
  
"Ephram, I am not going to tell Dr. Abbott" Dr. Brown said calmly.  
  
"Your not?" Ephram questioned.  
  
"No, that is yours and Amy's job" Dr. Brown explained.  
  
"Yeah, well Amy and I have to work out some things first now don't we"  
  
"Yes, you do. Did I teach you anything about unprotected sex? Or having sex while your still in High School?"  
  
"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. So why don't you just stop bothering me and leave me the hell alone before you go and ruin someone else's life!"  
  
"Ephram you know I can't and I won't. This is a BIG responsibility. Don't you get that? How do you even think you will be able to take care of a child? Your in High School for gods sake!" Dr. Brown hissed. Secretly he knew that Ephram would be able to, he knew Ephram would always figure out a way. Whether Ephram was ready to raise one was his concern. He didn't even know if he was ready to be a grandfather. He couldn't even raise his kids by himself. He knew Ephram wasn't him and that he would never turn into him. A guy who hardly saw his kids, a guy who never saw them grow up. A guy that has a kid that hated them. He knew Ephram could do it; There was no doubt in his mind. He had gotten to know Ephram without Ephram even knowing it. He knew that if you got rid of all the sad and anger that he was a great, kind, caring kid who just wanted to fit in and have some friends. He knew how much Amy meant to Ephram and he didn't want anything to mess that up. Ephram wouldn't be able to handle losing another person that he cared about, a person he loved. He just wanted his son to be happy. Hopefully this baby won't affect the relationship that Amy and Ephram have. He couldn't stand to see his son anymore unhappy than he already was.  
  
-At The Abbott House-  
  
Amy was pacing around her room nervously. She couldn't help but wonder how much trouble Ephram was going to be in. She knew secretly that she was pregnant. She just didn't have the courage to admit that to Ephram. They had this really great thing going on and she didn't want it ruined. She knew that Ephram wouldn't be mad at her once he figures out that she had the sneaking suspicion that she was. Her parents would be furious, probably more at Ephram than at her. They wouldn't even care that Ephram would be the best person to have a baby with. He would be a great father. Anyone would know that. She and Ephram may not be ready to have one but she knew that if they did have it there would be no question that the baby would have one of the best dad's in the world.  
  
"RING! RING" Amy jumped not expecting the phone to ring. She hurried over to the phone hoping it was Ephram "Hello."  
  
"Amy!, it's Ephram"  
  
"So, I take it you not in that much trouble?"  
  
"I am in trouble yes, but not to much. Amy answer me honestly. Did you even have a suspicion that you might be pregnant?" Ephram asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I was just afraid that it would ruin everything we had right now," Amy cried.  
  
"Amy, please don't cry, I am not mad, but you could have told. Then I wouldn't have been worrying about you like I have been. I mean I knew you might be but I was just making excuses that you had something else" Ephram pleaded.  
  
"I know Ephram I am so sorry, I am so scared. I am pregnant and I have no idea what is supposed to happen next. I have no idea what we should do!" Amy choked.  
  
"Amy, everything will be alright. You may be the one that is pregnant but that doesn't mean I am going to abandon you and make you go through everything yourself. Amy I will be right there with you, we will get through this together. Trust me, I love you so much Amy" Ephram assured her.  
  
"I love you to Ephram. I am one lucky girl, your everything a girl could ask for"  
  
"I am aren't I?" Ephram joked.  
  
"Don't get too cocky now Mr. Brown" Amy laughed.  
  
All right what did you think? Sucky? Good? What? Everything is going to start fitting together soon. Trust me, we have some big twist and turns for you guy in the next few chapters. So keep reading! BTW! Reviews = Updates. So review and you might just get an update. The more we get the faster we will be able to update for you guys! The next chapter is already in progress. My co-writer is working on it as we speak. Lol so the faster you review the faster the chap is posted. I am starting an email list. If you want to join it just leave your email in the review and when we update I'll email you saying we did! 


	4. There's Bad news, Then there's really ba...

Chapter Four - There's bad news, Then there's really bad news.  
  
Amy just had to face the fact that hiding this from her father was not going to be easy. The weeks were passing, and it was showing. She knew she was going to be bigger than this, not to mention getting sick almost EVERY day. She thought she'd wait though, until maybe. when he pointed it out. She thought maybe she should talk to Ephram about it, to find out when he thought the right time to tell her father would be. Of course, she'd know his answer, and mimicked him as she sat on her bed,  
  
"You've got to tell him, he's going to find out! And he should know sooner rather than later!"  
  
But what Amy didn't know is that her father was standing right outside her door, at that exact moment when she spoke. He couldn't make himself believe his daughters words. He knew what she spoke of, but he didn't want to admit that he was loosing his 'baby girl'. Just then he knocked on her door slightly and opened it,  
  
"Amy. Are you alright?" he asked her, in his own little 'you better tell me what's going on now before I kill every boy you know' voice.  
  
"Just fine" she replied as she glanced down at her stomach, then quickly back to her father.  
  
"Amy. If there is anything. tell me now" his voice grew deeper, sterner.  
  
"No, I don't have anything to tell you daddy, not just yet" she told him as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
She knew what his reaction would be, yelling, screaming, more yelling, then probably some fainting. She couldn't risk it, well, the fainting part anyway. She knew she'd tell him when the time was right, and right now is wasn't the time.  
  
"Amy, tell me what you did, tell me what happened with that psycho doctor's boy in Denver. Don't tell me nothing, cause all of a sudden you've forgotten about Colin and you've been dating this Ephram boy out-of-the- blue for weeks now! At dinner you haven't even mentioned Colin, and since he's in a coma, and you can't actually break up, this would count as cheating on him, now wouldn't it?"  
  
"Dad! Please, you know if there was anything to tell. I would! Now, please leave me alone!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The more days past, the more times Dr. Abbott would pester his daughter to get the 'information' he wanted to hear out of her. Soon he became annoyed and turned to his rival, Dr. Brown, for some answers.  
  
"Dr. Brown, wait up" he stopped him one morning, acting all nice and "chummy",  
  
"Ah, Harold, nice to see you!" Andy replied in his usual cheerful way,  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, you know the answers to the questions I've been asking, and I want them. NOW!" he confronted him,  
  
Even though he had an idea of what Dr. Abbott was speaking of, he simply replied,  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about!"  
  
"Oh don't play dumb with me! I watched my daughter walk out of your, your, your, thing there" he began as he pointed to the old train station Dr. Brown now worked in, "I saw her walk out of there a few weeks ago, and ever since then she's gotten bigger! I don't like bigger! I like my little girl!"  
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Abbott, that's for Amy to tell you, not me. I think you already know all the answers you are searching for, but if you want to hear them from some one else, I suggest you try talking to your daughter" but before Dr. Abbott could reply, he added "Again"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Amy didn't know how to handle everything, and everyone. She could feel them all staring at her as she walked toward her locker, but she tried to ignore them all, she wanted to stay as normal as possible. But what was normal?  
  
Amy Abbott, the little miss goody-two-shoes, "cheating", as her father put it, on Colin, and finally listening to her heart and not those around her. No one knew how to react just yet, except for him, except for Ephram.  
  
He stood there at her locker, his smile wide when he caught a glimpse of her, his eyes sparkling when she got even closer. He didn't act like she was any different, because to him she hadn't changed a bit, and he hugged her as tight as possible when she reached him.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" she asked him plainly,  
  
"Same old. My dad told me you haven't told your father yet, and that your dad's been bugging my dad about it"  
  
"Yeah. I know. but I also know that he knows it already, and I'm sure he just wanted to hear it come straight from me, but that isn't going to happen!"  
  
"Amy, you've got to. he is your father. I think he needs to hear it from you. personally"  
  
"I guess your right, but I'm too afraid to. He'll probably get Bright to kill you. you know that right?"  
  
"It's a chance I'm willing to take"  
  
Amy just smiled and kissed him on the cheek before heading off to her first class.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After school that day Amy headed straight home. She had finally gotten enough courage to tell her father, as Ephram said, personally.  
  
As she entered her house she realized something was terribly wrong. It was suspiciously quiet, and it made her quite upset.  
  
"Anyone home?" she called out, questionably  
  
"In here" she heard her father's voice, sounding deep and sorrowful  
  
She followed his voice toward the kitchen, where she saw Mr. & Mrs. Hart sitting at the table, Mrs. Abbott with Colin's mother's head on her shoulder. They looked as if they had all been crying forever.  
  
"What's going on? What's wrong?" She asked them all, her eyes filling up with tears from seeing these people she cared about so sad.  
  
As Bright walked into the kitchen Mr. Abbott calmly walked over to them. He looked at them for merely a moment before saying,  
  
"I've got something to tell you"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you like this chapter? It's pretty long isn't it? I'm sorry. I left you with a cliffhanger also! What a shame! Hahahaha! J/k. Hope you like it. again, I'm sorry it is long!  
  
-Luv- Marissa Barton  
  
First I wanna say this is a awesome Chap I think. I think you know that this is probably one of our twists I was talking about in the previous chapter. First I also want to say sorry about the problem with the last chap. The chapter didn't show up just the blurb at the beginning I think I got that fixed but if you couldn't read it email me and I'll email you the chapter! 


	5. Realization

Blessed  
Chapter 5  
"Realization"  
  
"Ephram, get out here please I have something to tell you" Dr. Brown shouted.  
  
Yeah, what is it?" Ephram replied shuffling himself to the living room.  
  
"I have something very important to tell you"  
  
"Dad what is it? What's Wrong? Is Amy ok?" Ephram sputtered concerned.  
  
Dr. Brown just stood there giving an apologetic look.  
  
"I've got to go to Amy's!" Ephram yelled as he ran out the door grabbing his jacket on the way out.  
  
As Ephram got to Amy's house he saw Dr. Abbott come out to meet him. Dr. Abbott explained that Amy had locked herself in her room. As much as it hurt Ephram to think that she still cared so much about Colin, it hurt him even more to see her suffer.  
  
"Amy let me in please" Ephram begged.  
  
"Ephram like I have told you for the last 5 minutes I don't want you to see me like this!" Amy, whispered as she broke out in tears again.  
  
"Amy, I love you, I have seen you like this before, I remember it as if it were yesterday. We can get through this together, like we always do. Please let me in!" Ephram pleaded. Then Ephram heard a click. Amy had unlocked the door. Ephram hurriedly opened the door. Ephram saw Amy sitting on her bed. Her eyes were all red and puffy. Ephram's heart broke at the site of her. It pained him to see her like this. Amy was on her bed rocking back and forth hugging her legs as tears threatened to burst from her eyelids. "Amy, you'll get better soon, I promise" Ephram assured her.  
  
"No! I won't Colin's dead Ephram!" Amy hissed.  
  
"It wasn't your fault" Ephram stated hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bark at you like that..i didn't mean to."  
  
"I know Amy, I know" Ephram said placing his arms around her and bringing her close.  
  
"That doesn't mean I have a right to treat you like I don't care about you"  
  
"No, but I still expect that you will do it every so often" Ephram admitted. "I'm sorry" Amy stated as she started to cry even harder. Ephram knowing she didn't want to talk anymore, just wrapped his arms around her even tighter. They sat there for hours in silence with Amy in Ephram's arms the whole time.  
  
"Ephram, I told your dad that you'll be here the rest of the night" Dr. Abbott said as he peeked his head in Amy's room. Ephram then looked at him then looked back at Amy's sleeping figure. She looks so peaceful, Ephram thought. Ephram then tucked Amy into bed and ventured his way downstairs.  
  
"Dr. Abbott, how did Colin die?"  
  
"A blood vessel popped in his brain and he bleed to death internally" Dr. Abbott explained sadly.  
  
"Do you think Amy will be alright, I know she still loved him?"  
  
"Ephram, she has you, I know she will be fine. She loves you more"  
  
"But I don't know what to do, he didn't die last time"  
  
"Just go with the flow. Do what your heart tells you Ephram. I may not like you but I know you are the best person and the only person that can make her feel better. You can do it, I know you can."  
  
"Well, at least one of us thinks that" Ephram sighed.  
  
Meanwhile at the Brown's-  
  
"So I am afraid Ephram will end up heartbroken. I don't think he can handle anymore heartbreaks" Dr. Brown cried.  
  
"Andy, don't worry he will be fine. He and Amy will get though this together" Nina assured.  
  
"I just hope your right."  
  
"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?" Nina laughed as she moved closer to Andy.  
  
"I don't know how to think you for everything you do for us" Andy stuttered becoming very aware that Nina is getting closer and closer. He found Nina leaning in and he found himself leaning forward like the wind suddenly sprouted muscles and was pushing him forward. Their soft moist lips met each others and they wrapped their warm comforting arms around each other. About five minutes later they pulled away.  
  
"I'm so." Nina started.  
  
"Don't be, because I'm not" Andy interrupted. Nina smiled and Andy continued, "Nina, I have been wanting to say this for so long, would you go out with me?"  
  
"I would love you to" Nina said a little to quickly. Dr. Brown immediately planted another kiss on her lips.  
  
"It's about time" a voice from behind them erupted suddenly. Startled they turned around quickly and spotted Delia next to the fridge.  
  
"I just came to get a drink," Delia stated as she slipped out of the kitchen.  
  
-Back at the Abbott's (Ephram's Pov)-  
  
The Abbott's were nice enough to allow me to sleep on the bed with Amy. I knew I would always be there for her but I don't know if she will always let me. She tried to get me to go home. I know she loves me and she wants me but she just has a habit of pushing people she loves away. I think she blames herself for Colin's death. I feel helpless. All I can do is hold her and hope that's enough, at least for now. 


	6. Authors Note

I am using this message for three of my fics.

I am sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I have been extremely busy. I was pre-season training for softball, then I made the High School Softball team (Junior Varsity). So I had practice everyday after school, or a game, so the earliest I usually got home was 7:00, time to do my homework, before I had to go to bed. So I really has no free time to write and update. So I thank you for bearing with me. I bet a thought had crossed your mind that I died, well I am safe and sound, so no need to worry. Since it is now Summer, I should be able to get an update to you guys soon. I haven't written anything except for school, so I could be alittle rusty, even though I did get A's on all my papers/stories for school.

I am going to try to update within at least 3 days. It may take a bit to write them since it has been a while. Though I am also going to be writing a Harry Potter fic. So you should look for that as well soon, I might have a co-writer for that fic as well. I still have softball, so my nights at least 4 times a week I have that, so I don't have like the whole day to do this. So please bear with me!


End file.
